Allí la conocí
by Yuuki Ackerman
Summary: /Odiaba los días de lluvia./La miré a ella. Era hermosa. Parecía un ángel./ Ahora ya no odiaba los días de lluvia, es más, serían mis favoritos. En un día lluvioso la conocí./ UA. Two-Shot NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Os traigo un One-Shot NaLu!**

**Disculpadme por si es mala, todavía soy algo novata en esto.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Y allí la conocí**

Suspiré mirando al cielo. Llovía. Odiaba esos días, esta mañana me había resbalado al salir de clases. Fue horrible, todos los estudiantes se habían reído de mí, ¡incluso mis amigos! Estaba furioso.

¿Me he presentado? Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, tengo el cabello estúpidamente rosado y ojos color jade. Voy al instituto Fairy Tail, el de mejor reputación aquí en Magnolia.

Y allí estaba yo, caminando por las calles de la húmeda ciudad debajo de mi paraguas blanco con algunos motivos de fuego que lo decoraban, aunque ya estaba empapado debido a mi anterior accidente.

Iba de camino a casa, hasta que oí una maldición no muy digna de una voz femenina.

Dejé de mirar al suelo plagado de charcos y la miré a ella. Era hermosa. Su piel de porcelana, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos chocolate me hipnotizaron. Parecía un ángel, un ser puro al que deseaba proteger.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando noté que temblaba ligeramente y caí en la cuenta de que estaba tan empapada como yo.

Me acerqué y puse mi paraguas sobre nuestras cabezas. Fue cuando ella notó mi presencia.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Verde contra marrón. Pude apreciar un sonrojo por su parte, era tan tierna.

Entonces ella rompió el silencio.

-Hola-dijo con su dulce voz.

-Hola-contesté mientras en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa.

La chica se volvió a sonrojar.

-Gracias por cubrirme de la lluvia-imitó mi gesto.

Me quedé embobado, su sonrisa era preciosa.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-me miró preocupada.

-S-si, estoy bien. ¿Qué decías?-respondí rápidamente.

-Que gracias por lo del paraguas.

Miré el paraguas y después volví a mirarla.

-No ha sido nada, y...¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. ¿Y tú?

-Natsu Dragneel.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más, contemplándonos. De repente me acordé de algo.

-¿Por qué estabas maldiciendo antes? ¿Tu novio te ha dejado por telèfono?-dije bromeando.

Sus ojos avellana se llenaron de lágrimas y comprendí que era lo que la atormentaba.

Sin importar nada dejé caer el paraguas y la abracé.

Lucy se sorprendió tanto como yo. ¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso? Tal vez, al verla tan frágil mi instinto decidió que quería hacerla feliz.

Al final correspondió a mi abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo pero apoyando mi barbilla en su cabello.

La rubia se deshaogó en mi hombro mientras le acariciaba sus sedosas hebras.

La lluvia seguía calando nuestros cuerpos, pero yo solo sentía una extraña calidez en mi pecho. ¿Qué era aquella sensación? Nunca me había pasado, ni siquera con Lisanna que me abrazaba siempre que podía.

Un pequeño brinco por parte de mi acompañante a causa de un trueno hizo que dejara mis pensamientos.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-pregunté.

-Sí, gracias por aguantar mi estupidez-ella deshizo nuestro abrazo.

-No te preocupes, además, no pienso que sea una cosa estúpida, todos lloramos alguna vez.

Lucy sonrió agradecida por querer subirle el ánimo.

-Por cierto Natsu, ¿a qué instituto vas?

-A Fairy Tail, ¿y tú?-la chica se sorprendió por mi comentario y yo la miré con confusión. ¿Por qué esa reacción?

-Voy a entrar en Fairy Tail mañana-explicó al ver mi mirada extrañada.

Ahora me tocó a mí el sorprenderme. No me lo esperaba ¡Aquella chica tan especial iría a mi institución!

-¡Genial! ¡Podremos vernos más!

La ojimarrón sonrió ante mi entusiasmo y asintió.

De repente, miró su reloj de pulsera y se puso nerviosa.

-Lo siento Natsu pero llego tarde, tengo que hablar con el dierctor Makarov para hablar sobre mi ingreso de mañana.

-Vale, ¡nos vemos mañana Lucy!-me despedí mientras la veía correr hacia el instituto.

-¡Hasta mañana Natsu!

Sonreí viendo como la delicada figura de mi nueva amiga desaparecía entre las empapadas calles de tonos grises.

Cogí el paraguas del suelo y lo guardé en mi rojiza mochila para a continuación seguir mi camino a casa sin importarme si enfermaba.

Tarareé una melodía mientras mi vista se dirigía al cielo compuesto por nubes negras de tormenta.

Ahora ya no odiaba los días de lluvia, es más, serían mis favoritos.

Porque en un día lluvioso _la conocí_.

* * *

**Eso es todo! Espero que le haya gustado a alguien :3**

**¿Algún review? *3***

**Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos!**

**Yuuki Ackerman.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Como algunas personas me lo pidieron, decidí hacer una segunda parte de este fic, así que aquí lo teneis.**

**Disclamier: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia.**

**Y sin nada mas que decir, ya podeis leer.**

* * *

**Allí la conocí parte 2**

Me tumbé bajo el gran árbol de cerezo en flor y empecé a recordar los acontecimientos que se habían dado en estos últimos años mientras veía los pétalos rosados danzar a mi alrededor hasta caer al suelo.

Un recuerdo vino a mi mente. El día siguiente al que la conocí, la segunda vez que la vi. Cuando ingresó a Fairy Tail.

*.*.*.*

_Paré de discutir con mi amigo Gray cuando oí su nombre anunciado por nuestra sensei Mirajane._

_Dirigí mi vista hacia su figura y no pude evitar maravillarme ante la chica rubia vestida con el uniforme escolar del centro. Este consistía en una camisa blanca con un lazo rojo, una falda a cuadros del mismo color rojizo y unas medias por encima de las rodillas blancas._

_En las otras chicas quedaba aburrido, pero en ella la hacia ver adorable._

_La mandaron sentarse en el pupitre a mi lado y me puse un poco nervioso._

_Se encaminó a su sitio y en ningún momento dejé de mirarla._

_-Hola-le dije tomando la iniciativa para empezar una conversación._

_-Hola-me contestó con una dulce sonrisa._

_-¿Estás mejor? Por lo de ayer..._

_-Sí, muchas gracias, ya estoy empezando a olvidar a mi novio._

_-Me alegro. Si cualquier otro idiota te molesta, sólo dímelo y le pego una paliza-dije mientras en mi mano se formaba un puño._

_-C-claro-respondió mientras se sonrojaba._

_Era tan bella._

_-¿Quieres qué almorcemos juntos?-le solté de repente con entusiasmo._

_-!Si¡-contestó con mi misma euforia._

_*.*.*.*_

Sonreí y recordé esa vez en la que sentí celos de mis amigos. ¡De mis amigos! Me reí. ¿Cómo pude haber sido así? Aunque había veces que todavía me sucedía.

*.*.*.*

_-Chicos, esta es Lucy, la conocí ayer por la tarde mientras volvía a casa.-la presenté a todos mis amigos._

_-H-hola-saludó ella con timidez. _

_Que linda._

_-¡Encantada de conocerte! Me llamo Levy-dijo la pequeña peliazul._

_-Bienvenida al grupo, soy Gray-mi mejor amigo estrechó su mano con la de Lucy._

_-¡Lucy quiere robarme a mi Gray-sama!¡Serás mi rival en el amor!-exclamó otra peliazul apresando un brazo de Gray entre los suyos._

_A todos los presentes se les formó una gotita en la cabeza._

_-Juvia, para empezar, yo no soy de nadie. Y Lucy no será tu rival en nada.-suspiró con cansancio el moreno._

_-¡Gray-sama está defendiéndola! Voy a perder la batalla...-se deprime en una esquina._

_Se formaron mas gotitas por lo sucedido._

_-Mejor te presento yo a los que quedan-dije rápidamente-estos son: Jellal, Gajeel, Erza y Wendy._

_-¡Encantados de conocerte!-exclamaron los cuatro._

_-Lo mismo os digo a todos-respondió una sonriente Lucy._

_Las chicas se la llevaron para hablar con ella, o como dijeron ellas "cosas de chicas"._

_-Te has cogido una amiga bastante guapa-dijo mi mejor amigo._

_-Sí, y está bastante bien-secundó el pelinegro repleto de piercings._

_Ante estos comentarios mi sangre empezó a hervir y unas increíbles ganas de golpearles entraron en mi ser._

*.*.*.*

Un sentimiento de felicidad me recorrió al acordarme de la vez que vino a mi casa. Ese fue un día muy emocionante.

*.*.*.*

_-Y esta es mi casa-dije mientras abría la puerta de mi casa._

_-Ooooh, es muy bonita Natsu-dijo ella mientras entraba y admiraba la acogedora estancia._

_-Ven, antes de estudiar quiero enseñarte una cosa que te encantará-dije sonriendo._

_Subí a mi habitación con Lucy siguiéndome. En cuanto abrí la puerta, mi rubia amiga observó con emoción al pequeño gatito de un extraño color azulado que estaba acurrucado en mi cama en una de sus siestas._

_-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó ella._

_-Happy-contesté alegremente._

_La chica se sentó en mi cama al lado de mi azulado compañero gatuno y le acarició la cabeza mientras le llamaba._

_Happy se despertó y con un maullido se estiró, para después levantarse y caminar hasta posarse sobre las piernas de la rubia._

_Los dos sonreímos ante aquello y estuvimos un rato hablando antes de ponernos a estudiar para el examen de mañana._

*.*.*.*

Gracias a su ayuda pude pasar el examen con una nota aceptable.

Uno de mis preciados recuerdos con ella hizo aparición en mi cabeza. Su cumpleaños, el primero que pude presenciar de muchos otros.

*.*.*.*

_Aquel día que tanto me ponía nervioso llegó. El cumpleaños de mi amada. Sí, después de quebrarme mucho la cabeza pude aceptar que me había enamorado de ella._

_Estábamos todos allí esperando a que llegara a su fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa._

_-¡Ya viene!-gritó Erza-¡Preparaos!_

_Todos nos pusimos en nuestros sitios correspondientes. Un sonido de llaves abriendo la puerta nos alertó y esperamos a que entrara._

_En cuanto abrió la puerta y entro en el oscuro apartamento, las luces se encendieron rápidamente y los cañones de confeti resonaron por toda la estancia._

_-¡Sorpresa!-gritamos todos con una enorme sonrisa cruzando nuestras caras._

_-¡Kyaa! ¡Muchas gracias chicos!-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de felicidad._

_Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, celebrando los diecisiete años recién cumplidos de Lucy._

_Llegó el momento de abrir los regalos y todos emocionados empezamos a darle nuestros presentes._

_Llegó mi turno y con timidez le dí la caja roja con un lazo rosado._

_La chica me abrazó en cuanto vio en el interior un pequeño peluche de un adorable muñeco de nieve con una nariz puntiaguda de color anaranjado._

_-¡Muchas gracias Natsu! Le pondré...¡Plue! Es un nombre perfecto-dijo sonriente mientras deshacía nuestro abrazo y recibía más regalos._

_Estaba muy feliz. El regalo que tanto me costó encontrar le había gustado. Y mejor aún, le había abrazado. Estaba que daba saltos y todo, pero no los dio por que parecería un estúpido._

*.*.*.*

Y uno de sus mejores recuerdos. El día en que le pidió salir. Fue un día increíble que recordaría siempre.

*.*.*.*

_Por fin se había decidido. Después de muchos golpes mentales y las insistencias de sus amigos se convenció para confesarle sus sentimientos._

_Vio acercarse corriendo a Lucy, y su corazón palpitó con nerviosismo._

_-¿Qué querías decirme Natsu?-preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento._

_-Y-yo...Esto yo...quería...-me puse más nervioso y me rasqué mi nuca._

_-Tú...¿Qué Natsu?-insistió para que lo dijera._

_Suspiré, ya no había vuelta atrás, se lo tenía que decir._

_-¡Me gustas Lucy!-solté de repente._

_Ella se sorprendió y su rostro empezó a adquirir un tono rojizo._

_No contestaba y me temí lo peor. Seguro que ella no me quería, había destrozado nuestra amistad. ¡Estúpido!¡Ahora ya no podría volver a mirarla!_

_-A mí también me gustas-susurró._

_Me tocó el turno a mí de sorprenderme.¿Le gustaba?¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No era una alucinación?_

_-¿Esto es real?-pregunté sin pensar._

_-¡Claro qué lo es, tonto!_

_Se abalanzó hacia mi cuerpo y me dio un abrazo que correspondí posteriormente._

_-¿Entonces ahora somos novios?-dijo ella._

_Cogí su barbilla y sin contenerme más la besé. Su boca era deliciosa y adictiva. Nuestras lenguas danzaron al compás. Al cabo de un rato la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y tuvimos que separarnos._

_-¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?-dije con una sonrisa traviesa._

_Lucy juntó nuestros labios en respuesta. Se sentía tan bien. No la dejaría nunca._

_Solo esperaba que Erza no me matara en cuanto supiera de nuestra relación._

*.*.*.*

Una dulce voz que conocía perfectamente me sacó de mis pensamientos e hizo que fijara mi vista en su silueta, la cual se acercaba a mi con una bella sonrisa.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Te hice esperar mucho?-cuestionó la persona que rondaba en mis pensamientos.

-No, no te preocupes-le respondí con el mismo gesto que ella me hacía.

-Bueno, vámonos a casa Natsu.

-Claro, Lucy.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos encaminamos a nuestra ía quedaban muchos recuerdos por formar con ella.

Toqué la pequeña caja aterciopelada de mi bolsillo.

Sí, quedaban muuuchos recuerdos que tendría que formar con aquella persona que le cautivó su corazón.

Mi Lucy, y muy pronto futura señora Dragneel.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. Me salió más largo que el anterior así que estoy satisfecha.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Se despide,**

**Yuuki Ackerman.**


End file.
